Stay
by HiddenEye
Summary: He was too late, far too late. The damage was done, there was no turning back. Percico. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

He thrusted his sword into a Cyclop's belly, not waiting to see it evaporated into dust as he fought with another, sword and lance clashing as he blocked the blow just in time.

All of them were fighting for their lives. Demigods from both camps, centaurs, satyrs, nymphs and many others that were against Gaia and her forces. The cry of rage tore from their lips as they trampled their way to the giants that had climbed their way up from Tartarus, their mighty looking weapons in the air as their faces were twisted into furious sneers. A giant bellowed its battle war. It's companions replied and tore their way through the clearing, slicing those were in the way as they met their enemies with loud clangs of weapons.

At the starting of the battle, Nico, Reyna and The Seven had fought with together, their backs at each other as they attacked from every angle. As time flies they separated, making their way to those who needed their help and was at the brink of death. The only ones left were Nico and Hazel, swords flying everywhere as they dodged and attacked flawlessly. From an outsider, one would have thought they were dancing gracefully if not for the soot covered faces and dangerous weapons.

He twisted his body around and started to attack the seven feet giant with fast and furious jabs, to which unfortunately, was blocked with its thick spear. The surprisingly small giant used its weapon as a bo stick, trying to swat him from every angle, as if the son of Hades was nothing but a mere fly.

Nico ducked a blow, the wind whistled above his head as the spear hit the air where his head would have been. Still on the ground, he narrowed his eyes, quickly swinging his black sword forward, slashing the giant's feet as it immediately turned into dust. He dusted it away from his clothes as he stood up, eyes scanning the area as he tried to find his half sister.

He grimaced when he saw bodies littered the ground, no doubt from their side since every monster would vanish forever the moment they got killed. Their shirts were bloodied and torn from their fights, their mouths and eyes wide opened from the shock before their lives were robbed out of them. Further away, he could see that others were still fighting with all their might, defeating those who were against them. He squinted his eyes as he tried to find Hazel among the throng of people, and found her stabbing a cyclops pelvis before spinning around to take down a villa.

His eyes widen when he saw a young cyclops stalking its way behind her, a mace raised above its head to pound her into a mashed potato. He pointed his hand towards it and focused on calling his father's power. Suddenly, a skeleton tore its way up with its mouth gaping, as if desperate for air. It climbed on the cyclops and started to slash it with its rusted dagger. The one-eyed monster swatted it away, but more came and climbed on it with their bony fingers and weapons. Nico only saw the cyclops eye filled with panic before it was killed into a puff of powder.

He lowered down his hand and the skeletons collapsed into a heap of bones. Hazel just finished with her monster when she saw Nico and the dust buried skeletons. She gave him a smile when her face suddenly turned one of horror. She quickly summoned a sharp diamond from the ground, and shouted over to him. "Nico, duck!"

His body obeyed and he crouched to the ground. She flung the gem towards his direction, and he heard a squish as it was lodged between something, followed by the bellow of pain.

Turning around, he saw another cyclops behind him, the sharp edge of the diamond stuck in his eye. Quickly taking the chance, striked his sword out and buried itself inside it, quickly disintegrating it.

Hazel jogged towards him as he stood up, grumbling when some of the dust rested on his hair. She laughed when she saw him struggling to get rid of it. "You look like a sugar-covered dessert." She teased.

He glared from under his hair. "Haha, very funny," He tried to get rid of it using one hand as he held his sword in the other. "Have you seen the others?"

Her face turned somber. "No, they're still helping the others, I think. Haven't seen them for a while since we separated," She sighed. "I hope they're alright."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," He reassured her. "They'll be fine, have faith in them."

She gave a small smile. "I just hope this would be over, you know?" She gestured to the clearing. "I'm getting sick and tired of this."

"We both know that this would never end unless we defeat Gaia," He told her. "Don't give up, believe in yourself that you could defeat them."

She eyed him. "What about you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Do you believe in yourself?" She clarified. "Or do you feel as if you wanted to just throw your sword down and walk away?"

His eyes darkened somewhat, as if her saying had a double meaning to him. "If I did," He began slowly. "I wouldn't even be here."

Both of them flinched when they heard a shrill screech that rang deafeningly, and saw a building crumbled as two figures came out, Jason and Percy. Jason was holding his side with Percy supporting him. The sea green eyed looked fine, exception of the long scar that started from his right cheek bone to his jaw line.

Nico and Hazel jogged towards the two boys. "What happened?" She directed the question towards them, her eyes full of concern as she glanced at Jason's bloodied shirt.

"Blood-sucking cheerleaders," Percy answered with a scowl on his face. "The same ones when I was younger."

Nico frowned. "Them again?" When he saw Jason hissed in pain, his brows furrowed deeper. "We need to get him to safety, his bleeding is getting worse." True enough, the blood started to seep from the blond's fingers.

Jason chuckled breathlessly. "I thought cheerleaders were supposed to be all mushy and flip-your-hair-when-you-see-a-guy kind of girls."

Hazel grunted as she tore a strip of cloth from her cargo pants, pressing it to the wound. "Obviously not," She muttered darkly. "They're more of a pounce-on-them kind of people," She winced when he let out another hiss. "I've always hated them."

Percy smirked. "Kinky."

"Shut up, Jackson," Nico growled, shouldering Jason's weight from him. He glared at the ebony haired. "We'll meet you later, I'll have to shadow him somewhere since riding something physical might rip the wound bigger."

He didn't give them the chance to reply as he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

*****

Nico barely managed to hold Jason's weight as he reappeared in an empty building. The transport seemed to suck the energy out of him faster than he was fighting by hand. He cursed when he dropped onto one knee, both of them struggling to stand up.

"Jason! Nico!"

His head snapped up. Running towards them was Piper and Leo, both looking tired and battle worn.

Leo blanched when he saw his bestfriend. "Aw, man."

Piper kneeled in front of her boyfriend, her hands taking his face gently as he gave her a smile. "Hey there."

"Hey there yourself." She replied softly. She looked at Nico, eyes serious. "Lay him on the ground, blood won't come out much that way," She glanced at Leo. "Do you have first aid kit in there, Leo?

He tore his eyes from the blood. "What? I mean, yeah, sure." He took out some cottons from his belt, as well as bandages and handed them over to her.

"Will you be fine?" Nico asked as she began to clean the wound.

She glanced at him briefly. "Yes. Go to the others, they need you more there then here."

With a nod, he vanished.

"I've always hated him for doing that." Leo muttered.

He appeared again at the same place he had left Percy and Hazel. But instead of it being devoid of monsters, Percy was fighting a couple of them a few feet away, with no Hazel to be seen.

Nico ran towards him, sword raised as his face was set in determination. He blocked the blow of the giant as it wanted to stab Percy from the back, pushing all his weight onto his sword. The giant, who was completely surprised and hadn't expected his attack, had stumbled a step back, but quickly regained his balance with a furious bellow. The giant swung the sword again, and he managed to duck the blow.

It was then monster and demigod fought with stealth of their own. They stabbed and slashed every chance they got, andernaline running through their veins to give them the strength to fight. Nico pulled his sword back, then pushed it with all his might as it lodged itself in its skin between the armor the giant wore. He twisted his sword, so the edge of the blade would point horizontal, and pushed it down, tearing the leather skin as the giant shrieked in agony before disintegrating.

He turned just in time to see Percy killed the giant into oblivion. With a wipe of his brow, he walked towards Nico, a grin on his face. his heart was thudding against his chest when he came nearer, but his face remain emotionless. He told himself to calm down, not to reveal anything.

"Thanks there, Nico," He told him cheerfully as he clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Couldn't have done it without you."

Nico frowned as he stepped back, letting the hand fall. "Where's Hazel?" He asked instead.

"She went to chase a valli," He replied, wiping the base of his sword on his pants. "The thing has been bugging her ever since."

He grunted. "She should have stayed with you."

Percy raised his hands in mock surrender. "Chill, I told her to go," He winked. "Thanks for being concerned though."

He flushed slightly. "In your dreams." He muttered.

The older boy looked over Nico's shoulder. "We have to go, the others-"

"Percy, look out!"

They were so absorbed in their conversation, so sure that they had demolished every monster in the clearing. They didn't know any more of them were still alive, until it was too late.

Percy whirled around, only to feel something going through his body that made him go rigid. He looked down to see a spear sticking in his chest. He didn't hear the roar of triumph as the giant tore out its weapon from his body, didn't hear the scream of rage from Nico as he fell on the ground, hand clutching on the gaping hole.

Nico was snapped out of his shock when he saw Percy fall, causing the white fury to rise in his throat. With blind rage, he let out a roar and charged at the giant, swinging his sword from side to side to slash it into half. But it managed to meet his attack and pushed him off. He scrambled to his feet and ran to attack again, sword flying as his teeth was bared into a sneer.

He attacked with such ferocity than before, couldn't get the image of Percy's surprised face out of his head. He glanced at the corner of his eye and saw he was slumped on the ground, blood pooling around him.

He crouched down as the weapon swung above his head. With a new burst of strength, he leaped up with his sword above his head, and plunged it in the monster's throat. At once, dust was at his feet.

He ran to Percy, skidding to a halt as he kneeled beside him, not caring if blood soaked his pants.

"No, no, no, no," He muttered. His eyes were wide with fear as he look at him, who clamped his eyes shut as he tried to block out the pain.

"Nico..."

He put his arm under him and hauled him up, one arm wrapped around his waist as he supported him. "I have to get help," He said franticly. "You have to get some meds. Just hold on."

"Nico..." He whispered.

"Shut up," He hissed, his voice threatening to break. "Just shut your mouth and start walking."

They moved slowly, Nico dragging him as he tried to move his legs. The andrenaline inside him had vanished, leaving his bones aching as he started to feel the sting of his cuts. He jolted Percy up, feeling him slipping from the blood. "Sorry," He mumbled when he grunted in pain.

He tried to bring him to safety, tried to walk as fast as possible without hurting him in the process. Tried as he might, but it was in vain. More blood continued to come out, creating a trail of red string behind them. Percy was getting heavier by the minute as the the lost of blood started to take toll on him, his energy waning. His feet suddenly collided against a rock and fell, bringing Nico with him.

"Get up," He tried pulling his arm. "Don't stop, we're almost there."

Percy lay on the ground, his breathing coming out in short breaths. "I need," He swallowed and tried again. "I need to rest."

"You can't rest here," He snapped in panic. "We have to find a safer place, any monsters could be lurking around here."

The sight amused him, he never seen the boy so flustered ever since his sister, Bianca, died. He was always the cool one, the one who would just glare at those who dared to disturb what he thought was important. Seeing him like this was the only prove he was actually human and not some robot on autopilot, well, half human. He smiled up at him, his lips pale. "Hey, Nico? I'm sorry. For everything," The smile faded as sadness filled his eyes. "Tell Annabeth I'm sorry I couldn't be there for her."

Nico clutched his front shirt, lowering his face to glare down at him. "Don't you dare die on me, Jackson," He hissed into his face. "You are the hero, don't you _dare_ leave us."

He gave his famous smirk, so full of mirth even if he was at Death's door. "Heroes have to retire sometimes," Then it faded. "Take care of her, yeah? I'm counting on you to do it."

"Percy-" He choked out.

He gripped the younger boy's shoulder, a dead man's strength. "Promise me, Nico." He said quietly, his eyes as firm as his voice.

He didn't have a choice but to nod, tears already stinging his eyes.

Percy gave one last smile. A smile that said he was thankful, one that told him to not worry. Nico could see that the usual spark in his vibrant sea green eyes were fading fast, the curve of his mouth was slacking as his life was taken from him.

Then the hand on his shoulder went limp.

He broke out into tears, resting his forehead on his as he clutched his shoulder. His tears dripped onto his face, collecting all the grit and blood with each drop. He couldn't believe it, Percy is dead. _Percy Jackson is dead. _The same boy who found him in the casino, the same boy who defeated Kronos and saved the whole world from turning into a nightmare of its own. Dead because of the giant they oversaw. They were too careless, _he _was too careless. How could he not see? How could he have been stupid enough to think that they have won when he knew there were more? Now, look at what it had done to him.

He suddenly felt angry, angry at himself, angry at Percy for leaving him, angry at the Gods when they have done nothing to help them. "Poseidon!" He shouted to the sky. "Your son is dead! Percy Jackson is dead!" When there was nothing, he became furious. "Dad! Do something! Bring him back! He can't die! People need him! _I_ need him! Percy...he can't...he's..." He faltered as he looked down on his face, which looked so peaceful as if he was sleeping. "Please," He sobbed. "Dad..."

There was no answer, nothing that said the Gods had acknowledged him. Nico rested his hand on Percy's forehead. "May your soul rest in peace." He whispered.

He got up, carrying Percy's body on his back. He walked, forcing himself to find the others, and ignored the fact that his muscles was screaming in pain.

"Oh Gods!"

His head snapped up, eyes wild. Coming towards him was his friends, with Leo helping Jason to walk.

"There you are! Are you-?" Hazel suddenly gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. The others stopped behind her, their own faces changed to one of shock.

Nico gently lay Percy on the ground, his head bowed and his hands shaking as he suppressed the tears.

"Percy," Annabeth croaked out, pushing Frank aside as she tried to look at him in the eye. "Is he...?"

He looked up then. Not trusting his voice to speak, he gave a persistent shake of his head.

"No!" She wailed, running forward as she kneeled beside her lover, burying her face in his neck as she clutched his ebony hair. "You promised," She sobbed. "Damn it, Seaweed Brain, you _promised_."

Nico clench and unclenched his hands, his body shaking with tears and devastation. Then he felt warm arms wrapped around him, and hid his face into Hazel's hair, holding onto her as if his life depended on it.

The son of Poseidon is dead.

And the world will mourn for his sacrifice.


End file.
